1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and an image quality calibration method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of calibrating a printing status using a single calibration chart according to a plurality of resolution modes, and to an image quality calibration method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current digital age, documents are stored, kept, and transferred as digital documents called files. However, a large number of users still use documents printed by printing devices, such as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) or large format printers.
In particular, corporations or public institutions print large volumes of documents everyday. For example, insurance companies print a variety of information such as general contract conditions and contract information on clients using printing devices.
As documents printed by printing devices increase, products which are capable of printing fifty thousand sheets of paper using a single consumable, such as toner or developer, have been launched. Using these products, users do not need to frequently replace a currently used consumable, thereby increasing user convenience.
However, in this situation, various problems may occur. For example, the density of colors may change as compared to the initial density of the colors. Additionally, intermediate colors may vary due to the repeated printing process.
Therefore, not only users but also sellers of these high volume printing products desire to maintain constant colors and color depth until the consumable is completely exhausted.